In a variety of downhole applications, actuators are used to actuate downhole components, e.g. valves, between operational positions. In purely mechanical applications, however, controlled activation of downhole components typically is a non-trivial problem. Pressure based solutions are not predictable because activation may occur at a variety of positions within a depth range. Similarly, force based solutions, e.g. collets, also are unpredictable because the material properties and dimensions of the collet or similar mechanism vary, thus creating a range of forces which may activate the downhole component. Accordingly, many existing downhole actuation systems lack predictability with respect to controlling activation of downhole components.